Angel Within
by Ryujinbito
Summary: This is a random fanfic when my cousins and friends get pulled into Final Fantasy 7 world but I have added other characters from Kingdom Hearts and a few other Final Fantasy games/movies. It starts off in Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children well after that movie. I'm currently reediting this story as of 1/10/13 so please be patient, thank u and as always R
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello everyone. It's Ryujinbito. I know it's been a while since I put any fanfics up. Sorry about that. I still haven't got a lapetop yet but hopefully Santa will bring one for Christmas. Well This is my first Final fantasy fanfic. If any of you want to talk to me I'm on a websight called mocospace my user is tifa-lockhart. Be sure to put in a – in tifa because there are a few tifa's on moco my url is .com/tifa-lockhart

**The Angel Within**

Chapter One: Girls from Another World

On a warm summer afternoon Kayli, Keshia, Lilly, and Kadye were all camping at Lilly's house on her huge lawn. They were all arguing on who should go out with what famous guy.

"I think KayKay should marry Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy 7," said Lilly giggling.

"WHAT?! Lill, I'm suppose to date and get to know the guy before I marry him, besides Tifa has deep feelings for Cloud but unfortunately she's having a hard time telling him because Cloud is always on delivery runs. He lives at Aerith's church, which is located in Sector 5. He's pretty much lives in solitude."

Kayli breathed and continued. "He blames himself for Aerith's death. The thought of her death weighs him down mentally. Cloud can hardly do anything without thinking of Aerith. Tifa tries to cheer him up but even that doesn't work sometimes. Tifa and Cloud knew each other since childhood. I couldn't 'take' Cloud from her, I just wouldn't feel right in doing that to either of them," said Kayli as her cheeks suddenly turned a deep crimson colour.

"She likes someone else," said Keshia simply.

"What? Who does she like Keshia?" asked a very curious Lilly.

"Sephiroth," said Keshia.

"Who?" asked Kadye.

"Sephiroth, the evil guy with the long sword and ankle length silverish-blue hair," said Keshia.

"The long sword is called a masamune and besides, how would you know who I like Kesh?" asked Kayli.

"You called out his name in your sleep when you last slept over our house when mom, dad and Kadye went away for Kadye's away game." Keshia had a hug smile on her face.

Kayli's face turned a deep scarlet colour.

"Look at Kay's face!!" Lilly rolled on the floor laughing.

"So what if I have a crush on Sephiroth. I've always liked him, even though he's a bad guy. For as long as I first was told about Final Fantasy 7 when I first 'fell' in love with Sephi." said Kayli.

"She even has a nickname for him," said Lilly laughing still.

"Geez, give it a rest Lil. Will ya?" said Kayli as she tried to regain her senses. "So what if I have a nickname for him."

Keshia smirked.

"You're the one who started this Keshia," said Kayli.

"Hey Kay, do you have the Advent Children DVD with you?" asked Lilly.

"Yeah why?" Kayli raised an eyebrow.

"Let's watch it so that Kadye can actually understand what the heck we're talking about," said Lilly.

Keshia, Kadye Lilly, and Kayli crawl out of the tent and head for Lilly's house to watch the Final Fantasy VII Advent Children DVD.

"Hey Lil, wait a second," said Kayli.

Kadye, Keshia, and Lilly stop walking.

"Kadye 'n' Kesh, We'll meet you two inside I have to ask Lil something," said Kayli.

Both Kadye and Keshia went inside the house.

"What's up Kay?" asked Lilly.

"Well, before we go and watch the movie I figured this is the best time to give this to you now close your eyes for a second", Kayli handed Lilly a gift.

With Lilly's eyes still closed, she felt the gift to see if she could guess what it was.

"Well, it's soft like a pillow, it's pretty big…" Lilly started.

Kayli laughed. "Just open your eyes, Silly Lilly." Kayli poked Lilly softly to make her open her eyes.

Lilly opened her eyes. To her wildest dreams, she held a stuffed pink moogle. Lilly gasped. "IT'S A MOOGLE!?!" Lilly screeched and hugged Kayli.

Kayli laughed. "By your reaction Lil, am I to assume that you like it?" asked Kayli.

"Oh KayKay, I LOVE it. Thanks."

"I'm glad you like it. It took me forever to make it. The pompom was the hardest. At first I tried making it, but I gave up after one or two tries so I bought one instead."

"You made this?" asked Lilly.

"Yup! Hey maybe we should head in. Keshia and Kadye are waiting for us," said Kayli.

Kayli's cellphone started to ring. The ring tone was 'Victory at Fanfeir' a Final Fantasy 7 ring tone.

"Moshi, Moshi (hello when talking on the phone), Katelyn," said Kayli.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Katelyn.

"My caller ID on my phone, what's up?" asked Kayli.

"I just downloaded Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children and I'm about to watch it now. I also downloaded a bunch of pics for you too," said Katelyn.

"Cool thanks. By the way me, Lilly, Keshia and her little sister, Kadye are just about to watch Advent Children too," said Kayli to Katelyn.

"Well I'll let you go. I just want to let you know about the pics. Ja Na," said Katelyn as she said bye.

Kayli pressed end on her cell. "That was my friend Katelyn telling me she found more pics of FF7 and also she had just finished downloading 'Advent Children' and is about to watch it too. Come on Lil, let's go and watch it too," Kayli placed her arms around Lilly's shoulders.

Inside of Lilly's house, Kadye and Keshia were downstairs waiting for Kayli and Lilly.

"Here girls." Kelli was in the kitchen holding a big bowl of popcorn.

"Thanks Kell." said Kayli.

"You're welcome." said Kelli.

Kayli and Lilly walked downstairs.

"Finally." said Keshia.

"Oh, shut up Kesh," said Kayli.

"Are we ever going to watch the movie?" asked Kadye.

"Yes we are." Kayli put down the bowl of popcorn and placed the DVD into the DVD player.

A soft rumble was heard outside.

"I hope we don't lose power, I really want to see Sephi," said Kayli.

"SSSHHH it's starting," said Keshia.

'Sephiroth…' thought Kayli to herself.

Suddenly there was a flash of light. Everyone screamed. Then all went black.

When everyone came to, they noticed that Kayli was already awake.

Keshia, Lilly, and Kadye looked around. They where standing in a huge rocky terrain.

"What you looking at Kay?" asked Lilly.

With her mouth open wide, Kayli pointed. "Lill, lo…ook."

Lilly got up and walked over to where Kayli was standing. "EEEAAAKKKK?? That's the ruins of Midgar?"

"Then that means that we are in my DVD…oh, wow!?" said Kayli.

"What are you two talking about." asked Keshia as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Yeah, where are we?" wondered Kadye.

"I assume that from the flash of lightning, and the fact that we were watching Advent Children, we somehow were sucked into the movie."

Kayli put her hands into her pockets and gasped. She pulled out her Palm Pilot. "It's a good thing that I put Final Fantasy 7 info on here."

Without any warning, there was a voice. "In coming!!"

A person fell on top of Kayli.

"Oof!! Hey get off of me!!" yelled Kayli.

"Sorry...KAYLI??" said the person.

Kayli gasped. "Katelyn?"

Katelyn got off of Kayli.

"Boy I'm glad you don't weigh anything." said Kayli looking at Katelyn.

Katelyn smiled at Kayli. "What are you...where are we?" Katelyn looked around.

"From the looks of it, we might be in 'Final Fantasy 7' world, to be precise that's the ruins of former Midgar over there. " said Kayli as she points to what looks like a city in ruins.

"How did I get here then?" asked Katelyn.

"Katelyn, you were watching 'Advent Children too right? Was it thundering at the Cape?" Kayli folded her arms.

"Actually, there were a few flashes and rumbles," said Katelyn.

"How strange." Kayli sits on a near by rock and thinks. "Somehow we were all pulled into here but how? It even baffles me." Kayli stands up and stretches. "Well, while we're here do you guys wanna make the best of it?"

"Sure." said Katelyn, Keshia, Kadye, and Lilly.

"How are we going to get anywhere? We don't even have any means of transportation?" asked Keshia.

Suddenly there were shadows that surrounded the girls.

"WHAT IS GOING ON‼" yelled Katelyn.

Kayli clutched her stomach. "I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"KAYLI‼" yelled the girls.

"These are Shadowcreepers," said Kayli.

Just as Kayli said that, the Shadowcreepers appeared in their full forms.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kadye.

"We can't defend ourselves," said Lilly.

"I can't kill them with my bare hands." said Keshia.

Kayli closed her eyes and thought to herself, 'Please I need a weapon to protect my friends.'

Suddenly from Kayli's hands, a sword was produce out of thin air. She stared at the masumune."What the heck? How did I…" Kayli instantly sensed that a Shadow creeper was about to attack. She swung the blade and destroyed the Shadow creeper. While Kayli was fighting the rest of the girls looked in awe. "How did Kay do that?" asked Lilly."Don't know Lil. Don't know." said Keshia.

Kayli ran as fast as she could destroying the Shadow creepers until there were no more. She stood still breathing heavily. "How did I summon this…" She held up the 6ft blade. "…let a lone wield it?"

Lilly flung herself to Kayli. "Kay you're awesome!"

"LIL CAREFUL! I'm still holding a sword. Hold on maybe I summon a sheathe for this thing." Kayli closed her eyes. She pictured the masumune to be sheathed.

Suddenly the masumune was sheathed.

"Impressive Kayli." said Katelyn.

Kayli gave a wide grin. "Thanks."

"How are we going to get out of here?" Keshia said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I got an idea Kesh," said Kayli.

"What?" Keshia looked at Kayli.

"You like wolves right? Why don't you summon Nanaki rather Red XIII her with his pack if he has one and have them bring us to Seventh Haven Bar. He basically is a wolf in the game and movie. See if you can truly be 'One with the Wild'." Kayli smirks.

Lilly giggles.

"I'll try." Keshia closes her eyes and lets out a loud, deep bellowing of a roar.

"Cool Kesh." said Lilly.

"I should put this away before anyone sees this." Kayli closed her eyes once more and dismissed the masumune. All of a sudden, the masumune disappeared.

"I don't think it's going to…" began Keshia when all of a sudden Red XIII came running towards them.

"Who summoned us?" asked Red XIII.

"I did, Nanaki," said Keshia bowing to Red XIII.

Red XIII looked at Keshia. "You know of my true name how?"

"Me and my friends aren't from around here…" Keshia looked at Kayli. "Maybe you should explain Kayli."

"Okay Kesh." Kayli looked at Red XIII. "Like my cousin was saying, we aren't from around here. Its complicated to fully explain how we got here but…" Kaylisearched for the right words. She continues, "…an unknown force brought us to your world. We were wondering if its possible if you and your pack could give us a ride to Tifa's bar located in Edge. I know what you're going to say. How do I know about Tifa. Well that is also a long story. In due time I'll explain everything, right now…" All of a sudden, Kayli felt a sharp pain in her arm and collapsed to the ground clutching her arm.

The girls ran to her side.

"Kayli what's wrong?" asked Katelyn as she picked up Kayli's head and rested it on her lap.

"I…don't know…I…" Kayli's body started to shake uncontrollably.

Katelyn placed her hand on Kayli's forehead and looked up at the rest of the girls. "We have to get her help and fast. She's burning up."

Author's Note: Thanks and I hope you enjoy this fan fic. Take care ^_^ Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed my first fanfic of Angel Within. Oh and before I forget. I was able to get a laptop for Christmas so I should be able to put up more fanfics. Some are just random ones so hope you enjoy them thanks and oh before I forget I want to thank a long time friend of mine who has really helped me improve my writing abilities a lot, thanks Crystal Okamino. Without her "guidance" I probably would have continued to write fanfics poorly well Read & Review. Thanks Ja Ne!! ^_^

The Angel Within

Chapter Two: An Evil Voice Inside

"Hey Tifa, when is Cloud coming home from his delivery runs?" asked Marlene.

"Soon honey, soon." Tifa was washing some cups when the doorbell rang to the bar entrance.

"I got it Marlene." Tifa puts down the glass and answers the door.

"Tifa?" said Katelyn.

Tifa raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Katelyn, Keshia and Kadye were holding Kayli's unconscious body in their arms. "

"She needs help. We'll explain later. Do you have a place where we can put her? She's a little heavy," said Keshia.

"Oh hang on. BARRET I NEED HELP!" Tifa called for him.

Barret came running in. "What up Tifa?"

"Barret, can you carry this girl upstairs please?" asked Tifa.

"Sure." Barret took the unconscious Kayli from Kadye, Keshia and Katelyn's grasp.

"Please come in." Tifa led the girls inside.

"Take it easy Tifa," said Red XIII.

Tifa smiles. "Thank you Red. See you soon."

Red XIII and his pack run off.

Tifa closes the door. "Would anyone like anything to drink?"

Katelyn looked at the rest. "Just water please."

"You got it." Tifa brought out four glasses of water and placed them in front of the girls.

The girls said their thanks.

"Who's the girl?" said Barret as he came walking into the room.

"That's our friend rather my friend and their cousin," said Katelyn as she take a sip of water.

"Her name is Kayli," said Lilly.

"My name is Katelyn."

"Keshia." nodded her head. "And this is my little sister Kadye,"

"The name's Lilly," Lilly made a peace sign with her fingers.

"You see…" Katelyn placed her cup down. "We're not from around here. We were transported here somehow from another world. Shadowcreepers previously attacked us. Luckily Kayli was able defeat them. She suddenly started to get sharp pains and came down with a minor temp. Keshia summoned Red XIII and his pack, they kindly took us here."

"Well that's interesting. Where did the Shadowcreepers come from?" asked Tifa.

"That's just the thing, we don't know," said Keshia. "They just appeared."

"Can you excuse us for a moment, Barret can I talk to you for a moment?" Tifa walked to the other room.

"Of course." said Keshia.

"Everyone, don't say anything about how Kayli was able to summon the masamune. They might think that we're evil." Katelyn looked at the rest of the group.

"After all it was Sephiroth who was the only one who was able to use the masamune and he was very evil," Lilly took a gulp of water.

"Well said Lilly," Katelyn looked at her water.

In the other room

"Should we trust these girls Tifa?" asked Barret.

"Why not? They are obviously not from around her. Beside their friend is ill." Tifa walked back to were the girls were.

Barret followed.

Marlene saw her dad come back in and decided to sit on his lap.

Barret smiled.

"We believe you girls, how can we help you and your friend, Kayli is?" asked Tifa.

"Yes her name is Kayli. Thank you so much Tifa." Katelyn looked at Barret. "You too Barret."

"No problem." said Barret.

Meanwhile upstairs…

"Oww my head." Kayli slowly sat up. She looks around. "Well it looks like we made it to Tifa's bar after all." Kayli stumbles to the window. Then the pain from before comes back. She grasps her arm tightly. "What is going on?" She rolled up her sleeve. Kayli stumbled back onto the bed. "This is…"

'*Geostigma…*' said a voice within Kayli's head.

"Who's there?" asked Kayli looking around.

'*Sephiroth.*'

Kayli gasped. 'Seph…iroth? How come I can hear you in my head? Where are you?'

'*I'm inside of you Kayli.*' Sephiroth chuckled.

'How? I thought you died when Cloud destroyed you for the second time. Besides Kadaj is no longer here.' Kayli cover up her arm as she heard someone coming.

"Oh good you're awake. Kayli." Tifa bowed.

"Thank you so much Tifa-san," Kayli bowed back.

"No problem." said Tifa. "How do you feel?"

"I'm not really sure. I still feel a little weak." Kayli quietly stared at the floor. "Ummm Tifa-san?" said Kayli looking at Tifa.

"Just call me Tifa. What is it Kayli?"

"I was wondering where I could find Cloud. There is something that I have to ask him. It's really important," Kayli walked to the window.

What's the matter Kayli?" asked Tifa.

"I'm not sure…I just need to talk to Cloud…" Kayli looks at the ground. "It's about Aerith."

"Aerith? Cloud is on a delivery run. Let me call him." Tifa takes out her cell phone.

"He's at the Sleeping Forest," said a voice.

"AHH…Oh hi Vincent. You scared me." Tifa almost dropped her cell.

"Sorry. He had me come to tell you that he needs some time alone to train. He said that he'd be back later on tonight." Vincent looks at Kayli. "Who's this Tifa?"

"I'm Kayli. Nice to meet you Vincent." Kayli held out her hand.

"Vincent, Kayli needs to talk to Cloud." Tifa looked at Vincent as she places a hand on Kayli's shoulder.

"Do you want me to take you to him miss?" Vincent folded his arms.

"If you don't mind." Kayli smiled.

"I don't mind." Vincent held out his hand.

"Can you wait a moment? I have to let my friends know where I am going." said Kayli.

"I'll be here when you return." Vincent leaned against the wall in the corner.

"Ok." said Kayli. Kayli walked down stairs.

"KAYKAY‼" Lilly ran to Kayli who almost fell to the ground as Lilly almost tackled her.

Katelyn, Keshia, and Kadye stood up and walked over to her.

"Are you alright Kayli?" asked Katelyn.

"Yeah. I guess all that fighting took a lot out of me more than I though it would," Kayli smiled.

"We're glad you're alright Kay." Lilly hugged Kayli tightly.

"You're squeezing me to hard Lill, I can't breath." Kayli hugged her back. "Look, I have to talk to Cloud. Vincent is going to take me to see him at the Forgotten City. I'll be back later. Ok everyone?"

"Sure." said Kadye.

"No problem." Keshia sits back down on the couch.

"Be careful Kay." Lilly hugged her again.

"Don't do anything stupid," said Katelyn.

"Heh I'll try not to." Kayli smiled.

Just as Kayli went to turn around to go back up stairs to talk to Vincent, he suddenly showed up.

"AHHHH! Vincent don't scar me like that!" Kayli fell on the floor and landed on her butt.

"Sorry. You ready?" asked Vincent.

Kayli sighs. "Yes I am. See ya guys later."

"Hey Lilly, do you want to come play with me?" asked Marlene.

"Sure." said Lilly.

Kayli watches Lilly and Marlene scamper off. She smiles.

"I'm ready Vincent." Kayli looks at Vincent.

Vincent wraps Kayli up in his cloak. "Hang on tight."

Kayli did as she was told and wrapped her arms around Vincent's waist.

Suddenly Kayli's vision went blurry.

Kayli and Vincent were gone in a flash.

At the Sleeping Forest

"We're here Kayli." Vincent removed his cloak from around Kayli.

"Where's Cloud." asked Kayli.

"He should be here momentarily," said Vincent.

"Okay." Kayli sits on a rock and waits.

_A few minutes later, a soft rumble was heard in the distance._

"Here he comes now," said Vincent.

Soon enough Cloud Strife pulls up on his motorcycle, Fenrir.

Cloud blinks. "Ummm hello Vincent. What are…" Clouds eyes gaze at Kayli. "Who are u?"

"I'm Kayli, Cloud."

"How do you know me?" asked Cloud.

"Don't worry Cloud I'm a friend." Kayli stands up.

"She needs to talk with you Cloud." Vincent leans against a tree.

"What about?" Cloud kicks out the kickstand and climes off of Fenrir.

"Kayli just call when you want to be brought back to the bar." Vincent stood back up.

"Don't worry about it Vincent. I'll bring her back to Tifa's bar. Besides it's been some time since I visited everyone." said Cloud leaning against his bike.

Kayli sighs. "Are you still distancing your self from your friends even after the big battle with Kadaj and the "Reunion" of his?"

"She seems to somehow know a lot about us. Same goes with a few of her friends." Vincent said. "See ya around Cloud, Kayli." Vincent wraps his cloak around him and is gone in a flash.

"So why did you have to talk to me, Kayli isn't it?" said Cloud.

Kayli nods her head. "Yes it's Kayli. Well I…" All of a sudden Shadowcreepers appear. "Not again!"

Cloud curses then pulls out his buster sword from his bike. "What do you mean 'Not again?' Has these appeared before?"

"Yes they have." Kayli thinks to herself, 'Damn if I help him then that would mean the masamune would appear. I have to pretend to be helpless and allow him to fight them by himself.' "CLOUD ABOVE YOU‼‼"

Cloud quickly jumps out of the way, dodging the attack.

"Damn it! Why are they here?" Cloud slashes at the Shadowcreeper

Suddenly a Shadowcreeper lunges at Kayli when all of a sudden, a bright white light shrouds around Kayli, and a soft female voice is heard.

Kayli gasps. "Aerith?" Kayli then passes out.

The bright light blinds the Shadowcreepers and they disappear.

Cloud quickly catches her before she hits the ground. He looks up to see Aerith looking down at him.

"Hello Cloud." says Aerith.

"Aer…ith?" Cloud blinks to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"I'm here in spirit Cloud once again to guide my friends. I sense great darkness in this young woman. The elder of the ancients tell me that darkness is buried inside of her. Her and her friends' hold great powers and they will help you and the others fight this evil. It is uncertain which side she will choose. Only her light can awake her from the darkness." Aerith waves her hand over Kayli and a spark comes from Kayli's body.

Cloud gasps and blinks. "What was that?"

"I see that she is starting to give into the darkness. Until I know more of this darkness Cloud, please say nothing to no one. I shall watch over her since she is my little sister." White wings appear from Aerith's back as she floats into the air.

"What? Wait Aerith!" Cloud watches the figure of Aerith float then disappears.

Kayli begins to awaken. "Aerith…" She opens her eyes.

"Are you alright Kayli?" asked Cloud.

"Yeah thanks. She was here wasn't she? Aerith…" Kayli looks at Cloud.

"Yes she was." Cloud put his buster sword in the holster on his back.

"You can tell I'm not from around here huh Cloud?"

Cloud nods his head.

"Well, my friends and I came here somehow and don't know why. When we were sent here from our world I heard Aerith's voice saying that…"

Unexpectedly the Shadowcreepers appeared again. One appeared right behind Cloud.

"CLOUD‼‼‼" Kayli ran behind Cloud and used herself as a shield when a bright white light filled the area.

Cloud blinked and saw white feathers flew everywhere.

The Shadowcreepers disappeared as quickly as they came.

Kayli fell to her knees.

Cloud turned around and saw her on her knees with bright white wings of about 36-foot wingspan from her back.

"Are you alright Cloud?" Kayli's body was shaking.

"Y…yes." Cloud couldn't believe his eyes. "You have wings Kayli?"

Kayli blinked. "What do you…?" Kayli looked behind her and gasped. "Wow. They're like Aerith's wings. Awesome."

"We should head back to Tifa's bar. Your friends might get worried," said Cloud as he stood up.

"True. Ummm I should put these away." Kayli closed her eyes and the wings disappeared. "That's better. Ummmm…Cloud…?"

"What is it Kayli?" Cloud looked at her.

"Can you keep this quiet…about me having wings and the fact that I'm Aerith's sister." Kayli got to her feet.

"So you know that your Aerith's sister?" Cloud folded his arms over his chest.

"When we came here I heard someone say that I'm a Cetra and that I'm Aerith's sister. I didn't think it was true. I thought it was a random voice saying nonsense in my head. But I guess it really is true." Kayli looked at the night sky. "We have been here awhile. Good idea we should go."

"Hop on." Cloud climbed on his bike.

"But I never had been on a motorcycle before." Kayli stepped closer to Cloud.

"Don't worry I won't let you fall." Cloud said to Kayli

Kayli swallows the lump of air in her throat and flings her leg over one side and climbs onto Cloud's bike.

"Ok wrap your arms around my waist." Cloud turns his head to look at Kayli.

Kayli wraps her arms around Cloud's waist.

"Here we go." said Cloud as the bike roared to life.

The bike suddenly gains speed and Kayli lets out a squeak.

Cloud yells out so he could be heard over the rumble of his bike, "You ok Kayli?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She also yells out. "It's really not that bad of a ride."

Cloud smiles and makes the bike go faster.

Kayli's grip grew tighter as they went faster.

_Back at Tifa's bar._

Lilly and Marlene were drawing.

"Is right here okay to put this box Tifa?" asked Kadye.

Tifa looked up after she placed down the box that she was carrying. "Yup. Thank you everyone for helping out."

"It's the least we can do for letting us stay here." said Keshia.

Katelyn came in holding a box. "Here's the last on Tifa." She placed it next to the other ones.

_A rumble was heard outside._

"Cloud's back." said Tifa.

A bell was heard as the door to the bar was opened.

"KAYLI‼‼" yelled Lilly.

"Hi Lill…" Kayli was tackled by Lilly.

Cloud walks in just as Kayli was tackled. He blinks and smiles. He then looks up to see Tifa looking at him.

His smile grows bigger. "I'm back."

She smiles back at him. "Want a drink?" asked Tifa as she walked behind the bar.

"Sure, thanks Tifa." Cloud sits down at the bar.

"Hi Spiky!" Barret comes walking in.

"Hi Barret." said Cloud.

"What would you like to drink Cloud?" Tifa grabs a glass

"The usual." said Cloud. "Thanks."

"You got it. Barret wanna drink too?" Tifa poured an amber coloured drink in a glass of ice and placed it in front of Cloud.

"Sure can I have a Scotch on the rocks?" said Barret

"Yup." Tifa got Barret his drink and handed it to him.

"Me and Kayli we attacked by Shadowcreepers again in the Forgotten City." Cloud sips his drink.

"What? Why were they there?" asked Tifa.

"Not sure." said Cloud.

"Did you and Kayli fight them off?" asked Keshia as her Kadye and Katelyn came walking into the room.

"No just me, why?" asked Cloud.

"Just wondering." said Keshia.

Kayli got up and dusted herself off. "Cloud, these are my cousins. Kadye, Keshia and the one who tackled me Lilly. The one with the short blonde hair is my best friend Katelyn."

"Can we have Strawberry Daiquiri?" asked Lilly.

"Non-alcoholic Tifa. Our Aunty Gina has her own bar in the back of her house and she makes the ones that aren't old enough to drink make non-alcoholic drinks." said Kayli.

"Sure I can Lilly. Barret can Marlene have a non-alcoholic one too?" Tifa puts a few fresh strawberries into the Daiquiri mix into the blender and puts the cover on and blends it. Then she puts ice in it and crushes the ice up.

"Sure I don't see why not, Tifa," said Barret looking at his daughter.

Both Marlene and Lilly jumped up and down. "Yay‼"

Kayli smiled. "Lill, you really get along with Marlene huh?"

"Yup." Lilly happily smiled at Kayli.

"Lilly is like a sister to me." Marlene said sitting on the barstool.

Lilly joined Marlene on the stool next to her.

"Umm Tifa I was wondering if there was a way that maybe you could teach me how to fight? You know teach me some martial arts. I know some martial arts but the dojo that I was learning from shut down so now I can't continue to learn how to protect myself and the people that I care about." Kayli looked at Tifa.

"Sure if you want I'll teach you." Tifa placed her hand on her hips after she gave Marlene and Lilly their drinks. She came around from the bar.

"Really? Thanks." Kayli gave a hug to Tifa.

Tifa smiled.

Lilly yawned.

"Tired Lill?" Kayli smiled.

"Well we all did have a long day today after all." Keshia said as she sat on a barstool.

"Let me show you all to your rooms." said Tifa.

"I'm going to stay up for a bit ok Lill?" said Kayli.

"Sure see ya Kay." Lilly gives her a hug goodnight and follows Tifa, Keshia, Marlene, and Kadye to the upstairs.

"I'll be up to tuck you in okay Marlene?" said Barret.

"Ok dad thanks." Marlene smiled and walked next to Lilly upstairs.

"You ok Kayli?" asked Katelyn as she walked next to her.

Kayli looked at Katelyn. "Yeah I think so," said Kayli.

"Something happened at the Forgotten City huh?" said Katelyn.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Kayli.

"It's all written on your face." Said Katelyn.

Kayli looks at Cloud and then back to Katelyn. "Well, more Shadowcreepers appeared and Cloud defeated most of then when I felt that same pain from before I felt dizzy and began to fall, Cloud caught me. Suddenly a Shadowcreeper came up from behind Cloud and the last thing I remember was hearing Aerith's voice and…seeing white wings from my back."

"Aerith says Kayli is centra like her," said Cloud.

"Not only that Kate, I'm Aerith sister." Kayli felt the pain again but tried desperately to hide it. She was able to hide it from the others so they wouldn't see her.

"Wow I never would have thought you would be centra Kayli. You got your wish about having wings." Katelyn smiled.

"True." Kayli got up and went to the window and looked out.

"Well I'm heading to bed Kayli. See ya in the morning. Oh and Kayli?" Katelyn smiled.

"K night Kate. Yes?" said Kayli.

"The Game." Katelyn smirked and left.

"Aww man. I was going a long time too." Kayli looked back outside.

Both Barret and Cloud waved to Katelyn.

"So how are you feeling Kayli?" asked Cloud as he took another gulp of his drink.

"Better thanks Cloud." Kayli went quiet.

Tifa came back into the room.

"Everyone is safe and sound in their beds." She sat down on the stool next to Cloud. She looks over at Kayli. "Are you okay Kayli? You seem distant and lost in thought."

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Tifa it's just that a lot of stuff happened today and my mind is just trying to process everything. With my friends and me somehow coming here, the Shaowcreepers attacking me and Cloud it's just a lot of information. All this…" Kayli waved her hand around. "You guys seem all a dream to me. It's just that some of my friends know a lot more about you guys then you think we do. Don't worry we aren't bad guys or anything. It's just at times I know you will question if we're evil or not." Kayli started to feel dizzy.

A laugh sounded in her mind. She knew it was the One-Winged-Angel laughing.

'*I hope you can say that about yourself Kayli.*' Said Sephiroth chuckling.

Kayli thought to herself, 'Sephiroth shut up will ya. I'm trying to think here and it's very hard having a second party in my mind that hears my thoughts. It's kinda creepy in a way.'

'*You have no idea what I'm capable of doing in this body of yours Kayli. Such a wonderful vessel. Much stronger then Kadaj's. His was a mere human vessel, but yours is stronger from being a Centra. I can simply take over and have you kill everyone. Right here, right now. The best part is that they won't think that it is me. There is no one here that will believe you Kayli that I'm back.*'

'We'll see about that Sephiroth.' Kayli makes a mental barrier so that Sephiroth can't hear or talk to her. She gets up and walks to the others. "Umm I was wondering if Rufus Shinra was still at the Healin Lodge. I know his Geostigma is gone but I was wondering where I can find him." Asked Kayli.

"Let me call Reno up and ask him." Said Cloud.

"So you got another cell after you dropped the other one from the fight with Loz, Kadaj and Yazoo in the Forgotten City when you went to get back the kids that were under control of Kadaj?" Kayli smiled as Barret's face dropped.

"Yes Tifa got me another one for me." Cloud paused as he dialed a number. "Hi Reno where is Rufus right now. Oh he is, is he? Well no I don't but I have a friend that wants to, huh no another friend that he doesn't know. Sure thanks Reno; sure I'll let her know ok. Yup bye." Cloud flips close the cell and puts it in it holster.

Kayli looked at Cloud.

"Reno said that he'll be here in 5-10 minutes." Cloud gulps the rest of his drink and places the glass down gently on the counter.

"More Cloud?" asked Tifa.

"No thanks Tifa. I still have to drive." Cloud stretched and got up.

Kayli noticed the sad look on Tifa's face. "Cloud why do you always have to be away even if you're not on your delivery runs? There is no reason why you can't be here in Edge is there? I know you live at Aerith's church but why are you still away from the ones you mean so much to? I figured that after the battle with …" Kayli cringed at the name she was about to say. "Sephiroth that you would want to be with your friends even more. There are some that hold you closer than you think Cloud." Kayli sighs as the door to the bar opens and Reno appears.

"What's up everyone?" Reno smiles.

"Not much Reno." Cloud looks at his empty glass.

Kayli walk to Reno. "Hello Reno I'm Kayli. I'm the one who would like a word with Rufus Shinra."

Reno looks at Cloud and Cloud nods.

"Ok I'll take you to him." Said Reno.

"This shouldn't take long everyone. If anyone wakes up let them know where I went. Oh and Cloud, this might be a best time to consider who means the most to you." Kayli looks at Tifa. "Well, see ya in a few." She walks out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The Angel Within

Chapter Three: Zack or Jack?

At Tifa's bar Katelyn walks down stairs.

"What's the matter Katelyn?" asked Tifa.

"I can't sleep." Katelyn said as she sat on a stool. "Where is Kayli?"

"She went to see Rufus Shinra." said Barrett.

"Oh ok." said Katelyn.

At the Healin Lodge…

Reno opens the door for Kayli and she steps through the door of the Healin Lodge.

"Welcome, you must be a friend of Cloud's." said Rufus Shinra.

Kayli nods. "Yes my name is Kayli. It's nice to meet you Mr. Shinra."

"Please call me Rufus."

"This is a business matter, so I prefer to call you by your business name if you don't mind." said Kayli calmly.

"Very well but I hope soon you'll be more then business people." Rufus walked over and sat down at a table. "Please sit."

"I'm surprised to see that you're not using a wheelchair this time, Mr. Shinra." Kayli sat down across from him.

"What do you mean?" Rufus looked at Kayli with an eyebrow raised.

"I know much about what has happened here in the past few years. Things about Kadaj and his "Reunion" of his, the awakening of Sephiroth and much more." Kayli place her hands on her lap.

"My you are well informed aren't you miss." Rufus waved his hand at Reno.

Reno opened the door. "Just call when you want to be taken home Kayli." Reno opened the door and left the Healin Lodge.

"Thank you Reno." Kayli looks at him and smiles then when Reno leaves she looks back at Rufus Shinra. "You see Mr. Shinra, my friends and I well three of them are actually my cousins and the fourth is my best friend, aren't from here. We were transported from another world. I guess you can say the Ancients used their magic and transported us here." Kayli breathed and waited for Rufus to speak.

"I see and why may I ask are you telling me this much about yourself?" He asked as he stretched.

"You need a reason to trust me when I tell you the reason why I'm here right?" Kayli looked straight into his eyes.

Rufus had a sudden, strange flash of an image of Aerith. He saw a resemblance of Aerith in Kayli. "What do you mean Kayli?"

"Well when my comrades and I got here we were attacked by the same creatures that Kadaj and his gang could summon, Shadowcreepers. If you don't mind if we step outside so I can demonstrate what I'm trying to say." Kayli said as she stood up.

"Sure." said Rufus as he too got up.

When Kayli, Rufus Shinra, and Reno were outside, Kayli took a few steps away from them.

Rufus and Reno watched her a little confused.

"Watch you'll see." Kayli closed her eyes and a second later a shadow appeared and then transformed into its full form.

Rufus and Reno gasped.

"Please remain calm. They will not attack unless I say so. You see somehow I can summon and control them. The reason why I can summon them is because Sephiroth is back, yet again." Kayli held her hand out.

"What do you mean Kayli?" Rufus collected himself and eased into calmness.

Reno also calmed himself and remained quiet.

"Sephiroth is somehow inside of me." Kayli said.

"I'm not sure if we understand." said Rufus as Reno walked over to him.

Reno looked at the Shadowcreeper. "Ummm…"

"I realize that Sephiroth is the only one who can summon and wield the masamune right? Well if I summon it and destroy these Shaowcreepers…" Kayli closed her eyes and more of the large jungle cat size creature appeared. "Will you believe me that Sephiroth is back?"

"We'll see." said Rufus.

Kayli closed her hand and instantly the masamune appeared. Kayli looked at Rufus who looked calm.

Reno on the other hand had his mouth opened wide.

"Please continue, Kayli." said Rufus.

Kayli placed her other hand on the hilt of the 6ft sword. As soon as she did so the Shadowcreepers lunged at her and attacked. She easily unsheathed and swung the masamune in a circle and destroyed them.

Reno and Rufus watched in awe.

Kayli breathed. "Please refrain from telling anyone ok. I don't want this to get out yet." She closed her eyes and the masamune sheathed itself and disappeared.

"For me to truly believe you Kayli I would need more proof then just that, I'm sorry." Rufus said as him and Reno walked over to her.

"I know you're right. Don't worry; I'll get the proof that you'll need." Kayli placed her hand on her arm.

"What's wrong Kayli?" asked Reno.

Kayli started to sway on her feet.

Rufus gently held her up. "You have Geostigma." said Rufus.

"What do you mean Mr. Shinra?" Kayli asked as her vision started to blur.

"I too know all too well what the symptoms of Geostigma are. The sudden sharp pain, the feeling of being dizzy and sometime passing out. I can see the pain in your eyes Kayli. You do have the stigma. No need to try to put a mask up and try to hide it." Rufus held Kayli firmly but softly.

"Yes I do have Geostigma. It the reason why I can hear Sephiroth's thoughts and he mine." said Kayli weakly.

"What? You can hear his thoughts and he can hear your thoughts?" Reno looked at Kayli.

"I was able to block out his thoughts and he can't hear mine." Kayli winced as the pain started to get worse.

"Want me to call Cloud so he can pick you up?" asked Rufus.

"No I don't really want him or the others to know about the Geostigma yet."

"Why if I may ask then did you tell me and not Cloud?" Rufus looked at her closely.

I just…" Kayli clutched her arm tightly and suddenly felt warmth cover her hands and smelt a copper scent in the air. She went to look at her arm and saw blood.

"Kayli?" said Rufus.

"Jack…" Kayli passes out.

Meanwhile back on Earth…

"Huh? What the heck was that?" said Jack as he saw an image of Kayli hurt.

"Oops sorry Jackson." says Jackson's little brother as he spills his drink on Jackson's shirt.

Jackson looks at his shirt and sighs. "Thanks a lot kid."

"What's wrong Jackson?" asked his little brother.

"Nothing umm I'll be right back ok kid." Jack ruffles his brother hair and walks into his room.

In the quietness of his room he walks over to his desk and looks at his phone. "I know I just felt Kayli, and she's in trouble." Jack's eyes wander to his copy of 'Final Fantasy 7; Advent Children'. He took a deep breath sighs. He takes off his other shirt and grabs his Zack Fair T-shirt and puts it on. He picks the DVD up and murmurs, "Kayli." A sudden rumble of thunder resonated from outside his window. "Great not a storm." Suddenly there was a flash of light that surrounded Jack and all went silent.

When Jack came to he was in a large rocky terrain. He looks around.

"No way that's the ruins of Midgar. Sweet!! But how?" said Jack as he looks down at his feet. "The heck?" Then something moves on his back as he bends to touch his feet that were covered in boots. "Huh?" He looks back to see a wide blade across his back. He carefully takes the blade off his back and stared at it. He sees his refection in it and cannot believe who stares back at him. "No way, I look like Zack Fair. Wicked!!" He pokes his hair. "Yup, definitely Zack Fair."

Just as Jack looked at the ruins, Red XIII and his pack runs to him.

Red XIII blinks and looks at him. "Zack Fair? I thought you died?"

"I did well I mean I know I look like Zack Fair but actually I'm Jack. I was brought here somehow…"

"Oh there were a group of girls that also were transported here. Some of their names are Katelyn, Keshia but that all I remember…oh but the girl who fought the Shadowcreepers name was Kayli I believe."

Jack's head perked up as Red XIII said Kayli's name. "Kayli was here? Where is she now?" Jack put his buster sword back in the holster on his back.

"We brought the girls to "Seventh Heaven" that's a bar located in Edge. We can bring you there if you want." said Red XIII.

"Yes please." Jack got onto Red XIII and went to Edge.

At Seventh Heaven Bar…

When Jack got there he thanked Red and his pack and looked up at the sign.

"Well here goes nothing." He knocks on the door."

He hears a voice from inside. "Coming."

"I'll get it Tifa." said Lilly

"Thanks Lilly." said Tifa.

Lilly opens the door to find Zack Fair staring at her.

Jack smiles. "Hi Monkey, where's Kayli?"

"THE HECK?! Jack is that you? Why the heck do you look like Zack Fair and wait how did you get here?" She stares back at him.

"Who is it Lilly?" asked Tifa as she went to see who it was. Tifa screeched to see Zack Fair looking at her.

Cloud ran to her. "Tifa what's wrong!" He also turned to see what she was looking at. He stares wide eyed.

"Hi everyone. I know I look like someone you all know and that person happens to be well dead but I'm not really Zack Fair. My name is Jack. I'm a friend of Kayli's, umm where is she by the way?" Jack scratched his head.

"She went to see Rufus Shinra, Jack." said Lilly.

"She should be back soon." Cloud said.

"Please come on in Jack and wait for her." Tifa said opening the door wider for him.

"Thank you." Jack walks inside. "So how did you guys get here?" said Jack as he looked at Lilly.

"I was watching Advent Children when the power went off. When I woke up I found myself falling and as I came to this world, I kinda fell and landed on Kayli." Katelyn smiled.

"Nice." Jack smiled at her.

"My cousins and I were at my house camping on my front lawn when we decided to come inside and also watch 'Advent Children'. The power started to flicker and then everything went black. Then we found ourselves here. Somehow, Kay even fought off a group of Shadowcreepers to save us." Lilly smiled at Jack.

"I see." Jack smiled, walked into the bar, and sat down on one of the stools.

"How did you get here Jack?" asked Lilly as she walked over to Jack and sat down on a stool next to him.

"Well I was with my little brother when he spilt something on my shirt. I went back to my room to grab a different shirt. I had my copy of 'Advent Children sitting on my desk when I felt a sharp pain in my heart and that's when I saw a flash of Kayli. It was very weird. I shook it off and put my…" Jack let out a chuckle. "My Zack Fair T-shirt on and then I looked back at my 'Advent Children' DVD and said Kayli's name, then the lights flickered and I heard rumbling from outside. Then all went black and when I woke up, I found myself staring at the ruins of Midgar. I looked at myself and saw that I looked like Zack Fair. I later bumped into Red XIII and he brought me here to Edge."

A few minutes later the bell over Seventh Heaven rang.

"I'll get it." Tifa went to answer the door.

"Greetings Ms. Lockhart." said a voice.

"Rufus Shinra what are…" Tifa looked at him then noticed Kayli passed out in his arms.

"What happened to Kayli? Is she alright?" asked Tifa.

Everyone got to their feet and ran over to the door to see what was happening.

"We were just talking and she suddenly just collapsed." Rufus Shinra held Kayli's unconscious body in his arms.

"Here let me take her." Jack walked over and held out his arms to Rufus.

Rufus had a puzzled look on his face. "Zack…"

Jack interrupted him. "I'm not Zack Fair. I know I look like him but I'm someone else that is somehow in his body."

Rufus nods and softly hands the sleeping Kayli to Jack.

"Maybe I should change my appearance a little so I won't look like Zack Fair as much." He smiled and walked up the stairs with Kayli asleep in his arms.

"Well Ms. Lockhart, this place looks really good. Well done on relocating it. It really has a warm feeling when you walk in." Rufus looked around.

"Thanks you Rufus." Tifa said. "Would you like a drink while you're here?"

"I really should be going though." Rufus said placing his hand to his chin thinking to himself. "I have business to attend to but I guess a drink or two would be ok." Rufus turned to look at Tseng and Elena. "You two can stay or go back." said Rufus.

"I'll stay." Tseng sat down on one of the stools.

"Same goes for me." Elena sat down next to Tseng.

"So what would you all like to drink? You can have anything you want, free of charge of course. " asked Tifa as she walked behind the bar.

"I couldn't allow that Ms. Lockhart. If you did this to all your friends, then you wouldn't have money to keep your business going." Rufus smiled lightly.

Meanwhile Upstairs…

_Jack softly placed Kayli down onto the bed and sat next to her. Jack smiles and whispers, "I see your still putting your friend's wellbeing before your own. You were always known to do that." Jack brushes his hand across her forehead._

Kayli started to talk in her sleep. "No leave my friends alone. Don't you dare hurt them or touch a single hair on their body. I'll become your bride just leave them alone…Sephiroth don't." Kayli's breathing became a little labored.

Jack blinked. "Sephiroth?" Jack lightly brushed his hand down Kayli's left arm.

Right when Jack brushed his hand across her arm, Kayli winced in pain.

Jack noticed her wince and carefully rolled up her sleeve and to his dismay; he saw a large black mass of sores. Jack gasped and held his breath for a moment then breathed out words that that made him swallow the lump in his throat. "This is…Geostigma…"

Kayli moaned in her sleep as her breathing continued to be greatly strenuous.

"How did this happen to her and why? She doesn't deserve to go through this outrageous pain. I wish I could take this pain away for her." said Jack.

A bright light then appeared and an image of Aerith came forth.

"Jack, please don't tell anyone about Kayli having the stigma. There is a reason for her having it." Aerith placed her hand softly on Jack's, trying to reassure him so he wouldn't worry.

Jack pulled away quickly, slightly confused. "Your hand is warm. If you're dead you shouldn't be able to have warmth coming from your body…wait how do you know my real name? Everyone else calls me by the person that I look like which happens to be the person that you like."

Aerith smiled softly. "I know, it seems to be hard to realize it now but you all were sent here for a reason. We need help from an outside source. A great evil is stirring somewhere in this world. I believe it also has to do with…Sephiroth. He's the only one who is capable of giving someone the stigma and might be the one who is pulling the strings. I don't know how he can do that being inside Kayli's body. I just hope he doesn't hurt her."

Jack's eyes widened."Inside…Kayli's body? How the hell did he do that? Kadaj was only a remnant. Him, Loz and Yazoo were all parts of Sephiroth. Each of them represented him. How can he be inside her? Most importantly how can we help her and everyone in this world?" asked Jack.

"I'm not sure all the details at the moment. I have to consult with the elders before I can say anymore." said Aerith as she pulled out her wings.

"The elders? You mean the ancients are still alive?" Jack got up from sitting down on the bed, and walked over to the window and looked intently outside into the night sky. "Kayli said something about 'him' the nightmare coming back. Also I noticed that Kayli has…" Jack tried to hold back the tears that stung at his eyes. "…she has the stigma."

"I know, that is how she is able to hear Sephiroth's thoughts and Sephiroth can hear hers. I'm well aware that she has the stigma." Aerith lets out a soft sigh.

"Why don't you use your Great Gospel limit break to heal Kayli?" Jack pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the window.

"I wish I could do that Jack but it isn't as easy as that. I still have orders to abide by from the elders. I wish I can help her, just not now." Aerith placed her hand on his cheek. "You take care of yourself Jack." Aerith smiles and disappears just as her voice is softly echoed through the room. "Take care of my sister for me Jack."

Jack blinks and calls out, "Wait Aerith what do you mean by 'your sister?' Are you talking about Kayli?" asked Jack looking very confused.

A soft giggle was heard from the spot where Aerith had stood.

Jack looked up as he heard a soft knock at the door. It was Katelyn.

"Hey, how she doing Jack?" ask Katelyn as she walked over to Jack.

"Not sure, she hasn't moved much." Jack glances over at the sleeping Kayli over his shoulder.

"I see." Katelyn sat down next to Kayli.

Kayli mumbled and moved a little. Both Jack and Katelyn looked at her.

Jack whispered, "Kayli…"

Kayli's eyes softly opened her eyes and looked over and saw Jack. To her she saw Jack in his own body. She blinked. "Jack? What are you doing here?"

"Huh? You know it's me?" asked Jack.

"Yeah why what do you mean by that?" Kayli looked at him as she softly sat up.

Jack helped her up. "To everyone else I look like Zack Fair."

"Yeah to me he looks like Zack Fair." Katelyn looked over at Jack and then at Kayli.

"I mean yes I can see parts of Zack like the long spiky hair, the Shinra SOLDIER uniform with the boots and all but when you speak I can hear your normal Jack voice." She smiles at Jack.

"I'm going to let Tifa and the others know that you're ok." Katelyn stood up and walked to the door.

"Ok thanks Kate…oh Kate?" said Kayli.

"Hmm?" Katelyn looked at her.

"The Game." Kayli smirked.

"Damn you…you're feeling better." said Katelyn.

"A little better, not much I have a major head ache." Kayli moved her body around a bit. "My muscles are a bit sore as well."

"Here let me help you Kay." Jack placed his hands on her shoulders and started to massage her shoulders. "Wow Kay your muscles are all bunched up. You have to calm down and relax. All this stress isn't good for you." Jack started to roll his thumbs on two tense parts on her back.

Katelyn smirked and winked at Kayli.

Kayli immediately blushes and tenses up more. "KATELYN!"

"Kate, don't make her tense up." said Jack as he continues to massage Kayli's shoulders. "Relax Kay." He whispers into her ear.

Kayli could feel his hot breath on her neck. This sensation gave her chills up her spine.

Katelyn smiled, opened the door and went downstairs.

"So Kay, when are you going to tell the other about your Geostigma that you have?" asked Jack.

"How do you know about that?" she gasped as he asked her that.

"While you were asleep, I gently rubbed your arm and you winced when I did, so I carefully rolled up your sleeve and saw your Geostigma."

"I really don't know why I have the Stigma nor why Sephiroth is inside of me, it's kinda creepy actually." Kayli looked at the ground.

'Not to me Kayli.' said Sephiroth. 'I get to see you..'

"Ok, stop Sephiroth that was super creepy." Kayli rolls her eyes.

"What did he say?" asked Jack.

"You don't want to know." Kayli crinkled her nose.

Jack laughed, "Yes I do."

"When I said 'it's kinda creepy actually,' he said 'not to me' he like being inside of me cause he not only can hear my thoughts he can see what I see." said Kayli as she started to actually enjoy Jack massaging her muscles. "He can even see me without clothes."

Jack whispers to himself, "He's lucky."

"Excuse me? What was that Jack?" Kayli blinked as she looked at him.

"Oh nothing Kay." said Jack smirking.

Kayli rolled her eyes at Jack and laughed.

"Come on, let's go downstairs to let everyone know you're ok. You slept for a long time." Jack held out his hand for her.

Kayli nodded and placed her hand in his as they went downstairs.


End file.
